creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Creepy1992/missing texture.dll
One day I was on Minecraft 1.6.2. I saw something in the distance, I was on small render distance because my internet was slow. I thought to myself, 'This is much like the Herobrine theory' but instead, the player had MY skin... The eyes, instead of being white were...completely black. This freaked me out and went on my friends server to tell him what had happened. He said that it was probably a zombie under a tree and thought it was your skin. After all, zombies do have black eyes. I invited him to my house and opened my world on LAN. We played for a while, maybe about 2 hours. Nothing. it's almost like he could see there was somebody with me. I was frightened. After he left, I put the world on my server, I got banned. The message said 'Banned for I was so startled that I grasped my heart. I couldn't breathe. It's almost like something was sucking out the air in the room. A couple of seconds later, the air came back. I was just panicking hard...I checked the player list. It was just my friend, I unbanned myself but got kicked. The reason was: [dON7_EVR.com3-BAK) and clearly translates into: Don't ever come back. This time I was panicking even more. I passed out. I detided to log myself onto my other server. I made another account and logged onto the same server with it. My normal account was banned. Same message as the first time. '[ErrOR_MissinTEx7ur.java' on my other account, it said I was still on, it left but joined again. I was freaking out. I saw, for a split second, my eyes were dark. But instantly flicked back before I could screenshot. Somebody was on my account. I thought it was a hacker, but then thought about the black eyes, I detided to translate the first code. It may look clear to you, but I had no clue. It turns out it said: ERROR_Missing.Texture.java. I'm just as puzzled as you might be. I made a forum post, but unlike the Herobrine theory, it didn't get removed. I received a message from MissingTex7ure on Minecraft forums, it said to stop investigating. I went back to my page when it showed a missing texture screen. I re-booted and it showed the same thing. I bought a new computer but my forum WAS deleted. I messaged Notch. I had complained about a hacker called MissingTex7ure. I got a message from him about two minutes from when I sent the complaint. He said Jeb had been working about a new mob. He said it was messed up and had been released into the Minecraft Universe. It had a missing texture, because he hadn't made the skin. I checked my .minecraft folder to see if I could crack the code to delete the rabid mob. There was a text file. I thought it was creepy as heck. It said: 'S7op 0r ELs3' and a bunch more coding. It wouldn't let me copy and paste. I think the coding was like an anti-copy+paste code. I knew that was impossible, but after all, it is a Minecraft virus... I thought if I changed the format to .java it would make something. I opened up the java file and sure enough, it was Minecraft. But the textures were... dead steve heads. Everywhere. The animals had dark eyes... I belive... I had named it... Death Wish. I messaged this to Notch, but to them it was a normal copy of Minecraft...Everything was fine. I somehow knew this was Herobrine's son. I still don't have proof but when I do... I will be sure to come back. [[Category:Blog posts] Category:Blog posts